ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Mt. Drash: The Roguelike
Mt. Drash: The Roguelike (DrashRL for short), is a roguelike game based on the ancient game Escape from Mt. Drash; it tries to extract the main idea from the game into something more fun to play and closer to the Ultima saga. In the game, you, the Stranger from another world, are caught by the evil Garrintrots and given a chance to gain your freedom by fighting through different levels fulls of monsters and dangers. Mt. Drash: The Roguelike is a fast paced roguelike game in which both strategy and tactics are very important to survive, you must carefully decide how you want to shape your character, as the options are limited. There are no experience points or levels, all advancement is made by transversing the levels of the Arena. There are combat tactics and magic spells for a great variety of interaction types. History The battle with evil wizard Mondain the Wicked was long and hard; the final showdown in the bounds of time and space barely left you energies to keep on foot. Still, the gem was shattered, and peace returned to Sosaria. With your vanishing breath, you headed to the time machine... the time to rest was close, you were going back home, having fulfilled the strange call which brought you to this world of magic and sorcery... You boarded the machine and activated the four crystals; the ancient device turned on, the door closed shut, and the feeling of being stretched and swallowed inside the current of time and space got into yourself... Then, all of a sudden, a green flash lit all the cockpit... a wicked smile boomed around and the crystals shattered; the device seemed to crack apart. The last thing you saw was a relieving, it was Sosaria, high above the clouds, not your place but better than drifting away forever in the void. You passed out... It has been a month since that happened. Now you are imprisoned inside a cell, not medieval, not modern, an alien, strange looking cell. Finally, today, you start to realize what this was all about. Your cell door opens and in the floor lies a gauntlet with room for two gems. You see yourself for a last time in a giant screen, you stare at all sort of strange devices, installed all around the place. Then the voice... coming from all places and no place... 'Ladies and Gentlemen! The champion of Sosaria, vanquisher of Mondain the wicked! I give you the Stranger from another world! Fight and win your freedom in this, the Garrintrots arena!' You hear a choir of spectators, you are the game, your blood will stain the floor and they will laugh, your sword will cut through monsters and they will cellebrate, may be they will watch you die, and another one will come. This is what fate had for you, there is no way back. Community This game has an active web community at http://slashie.net Thereby you can share your comments and ask questions about the game and download the latest version. Requirements Java Runtime Environment 1.4.2 http://www.java.com/getjava/ External links *MT Drash: The Roguelike website Category:Fan game remakes